1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) backlight apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is often comprised of an LED which serves as a backlight apparatus. The LED backlight apparatus is designed based on different requirements. For instance, a multi-loop LED backlight apparatus is frequently required when favorable display needs to be achieved. That is to say, a plurality of LED strings are applied in such a design.
After the number of the LED strings is increased, one issue derived therefrom lies in how to evenly emit light from each of the LED strings. In the existing design of the LED backlight apparatus, each of the LED strings is driven by individual driving circuit. Luminance variation in each of the LED strings driven by the corresponding driving circuit is adjusted, such that the luminance of each of the LED strings is similar, and brightness uniformity of the backlight apparatus can be improved.
Nonetheless, a plurality of driving circuits are required in said conventional LED backlight apparatus, and therefore circuit costs are relatively high. Moreover, complicated and costly technology should be applied in order to uniformize the luminance of the LED strings by accurately adjusting the corresponding driving circuits. As such, costs of the conventional LED backlight apparatus are significantly increased.